Naruto Christmas Special
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Just like my other holiday specials here's my christmas one! This one is where all of them are already together and pairs are NejiTen, SasSak, and KakaOc


**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in the story except Kikai…**

**IAG- YAY my Christmas special like all my other specials…except only SasSak NejiTen and KakaOc, cause its only Gai and Kakashi's team. If you want to know more about Kikai read my real fanfic Silently Screaming Mind and in this everyone is already together. **

Team Gai and 7 were all sitting in a large room of the Uchiha mansion, they were there because the only other place they could all fit was the Hyuuga compound…No way in hell.

It was Christmas day and they were exchanging present and all in all have a peaceful time.

"Here this one's for Naruto" Kikai said tossing it to him.

Ripping it open, he got a new weapons holster "cool thanks Tenten!"

"This is for Lee" Sakura said handing it to Lee.

"AWSOME" there was a picture of Gai.

"Ew" Tenten muttered, a present was handed to her from Neji.

"Here."

Opening the larger package she saw…_it_……… the hand carved dragon style katana…that she saw at the store.

Flashback

"_Gah I'm in love" Tenten yelled inspecting a katana with Neji behind her._

"_So I have competition better check the price tag first before you get your hopes up."_

_The price tag "argh stupid over expensive sonofa-" _

End Of Flashback

And she wondered why he was smirking so arrogantly.

"Thank you!" she chirped and she handed him her gift to him. Opening it he took out a small key he gave her a questioning look; she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Smirking he raised an eyebrow and put the key in his pocket.

"Sakura here is my youthful gift!"

Sakura hesitantly opened the gift…and shortly died…it was a green death er I mean dress.

Sakura's right eye twitched "er thank you Lee…" Kikai and Tenten gave her sympathetic looks.

A small box was shoved into her hands…Sakura looked over a Sasuke who avoided her eyes.

Opening the box, she glowed with delight it was a crystal flower on a silver chain "wow…thank you _so_ much."

"God I'm going to regret this" Kikai muttered and handed Kakashi her present to him.

A little scared he opened it…then stared at shock. It was the newest special edition Icha Icha Paradise AND it was autographed.

"………." Everyone was left speechless…SHE gave HIM one of his STUPID Icha Icha books…. BY CHOICE!

Still surprised he handed her his gift already reading the new book, opening it she found a stack of some of her favorite titles.

"Saiyuki volume 4, Godchild volume 4, The Cain Saga volume 1 and 2, Bizenghast volume 3, ect ect" she opened one and immediately started reading it.

"Well we lost those two" Sakura commented.

"Quiet" Kakashi and Kikai said in unison.

Sasuke and Neji VERY carefully opened their gift from Kikai; they both immediately looked up and glared at her who behind her manga pages smirked.

Sasuke's read….

How To Treat Girls Right

For Arrogant, Emo, Revengey, Thickheaded Guys

Neji's Read

How To Treat Girls Right

For Slightly Less Arrogant, Emo, Revengey, Thickheaded Guys

"Put the books to good use boys."

"Er here Sasuke, I didn't know what else to get you so I made you this" Sakura said handing him the package.

Opening it silently he took out the dark blue scarf "thank you Sakura I appreciate it."

"Here Kikai" Gai extremely carefully handed her a big box.

"Oh huh…oh…" she took it fearfully…inside…was…a…cat??!?!?!?!

O.O

"………………..OMG it's so cute" it was a black and white kitten.

Tenten and Sakura squealed and immediately cooed over it.

Kakashi took a deep breath and glared at Gai "you gave her a cat?….Why on earth did you give her a cat?"

"You're always off on missions it could get lonely for her" Gai gave an almost evil smirk "and for revenge."

Kakashi closed his eyes _a cat……..it's going to scratch me…..I know it._

No other gifts were note worthy. Sasuke mostly just gave out gift cards, Naruto mostly got ramen coupons, and Tenten mostly got weapons and such.

After a nice time of just plan talking it was time to go, Neji and Tenten were the first to leave "we're going now…..I still have to get the rest of my gift" he smirked arrogantly his male ego glowing and a red Tenten waved bye.

"Bye merry Christmas!"

Next were Gai and Lee who loudly said to have a youthful Christmas and burst out.

Then was Kakashi and Kikai, who in a very distracted tone said "merry Christmas have fun."

Naruto soon left leaving Sakura there who stared right back at Sasuke.

Without warning he leaned over and pecked her on the lips, "wha?"

"What so strange about kissing my girlfriend?" Sasuke sighed smirking and pointed up "plus mistletoe Kikai must have snuck it in."

"Oh….well I have to go now….Merry Christmas Sasuke."

Sakura left hesitantly…

Snow began to drift through the air.

And it was a peaceful joyful white Christmas….

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! **

IAG- I hope you all have or had a great Christmas!


End file.
